


月亮船（下）

by fufufuuu



Series: 月亮船 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU座长和作曲家二十代后半（长发tsuyo有年龄操作成分）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Series: 月亮船 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581751
Kudos: 20





	月亮船（下）

5  
「你回去了吗？」  
「嗯。」

「还好吗？」  
「嗯。」

「所以…跟他做了吗？」  
「做了。」

「你现在一个人在家？」「之后呢？做完了说了什么吗。」

剛伸长手臂将手机放在一边的洗手台上，不再回复二宫的短信。  
他说谎了。

根本没和光一做爱。  
即使那就是自己本来的目的。

剛坐在浴缸里抱住双膝，下半张脸浸在热水里。睁眼看着自己的鼻息缓慢呼出，咕嘟嘟地在水面泛起细小的气泡。

他再一次回想起堂本光一身体滚烫的温度，感觉自己的体温也又一次上升。升到最高的临界点以后，紧绷的神经发出了啪的一声轻响。像是弦断的声音。然后眼泪汩汩地流了出来。  
剛知道自己爱哭，但他从没在别人怀里哭成过那样。  
堂本光一比他想象中更加温柔。温柔到糟糕的地步。

剛记得自己表白过后慌张又无措，记得自己哭了很久，却不记得对方是什么时候开始揪住自己持续着亲吻不肯放开。  
眼泪不停流出来，沾湿了光一的脸颊，亲吻却没有任何停止的迹象。  
直到意识与现实剥离，思想全都游离在了肉体之外。

光一的亲吻细碎亲密，又气息绵长。  
唇舌纠缠间，两人本就被撩拨起了的情欲迅速回火加温，方才拉开些距离的身体又紧紧贴合在了一起。  
剛感觉到光一下身的变化，半是兴奋半是无措。他抱着壮士扼腕的决心来。收到意料之外的回应，却又忍不住踟蹰。  
他今天仿佛总在矛盾，一直处在混乱和对立的中心。  
明明自诩着喜欢了堂本光一很多年，自认为是世界上最了解他的人之一，却依然义无反顾地做了这样荒唐的事情。

“我今天不会和你做爱。”  
光一看出剛的迟钝，转而含住了剛的耳垂。舌尖轻扫，贴在他耳边含糊地轻声开口。

“可是…”  
事情的发展从刚刚开始就没有循着剛计划的剧情来，现在也看不出一丝一毫得以重回正轨的可能。  
剛的思考虽然变慢，感官却依旧敏锐。他感觉到光一轻快的情绪，察觉出他循循善诱的的口吻。  
虽然听见他说了“不做”，却找不到一丁点证据。

“帮你摸一摸好吗。”  
光一认真地盯住剛。  
“不然你会很难受。”

剛抬手揉揉发涨的眼睛，觉得眼睛酸酸的。有点流眼泪的冲动，却又哭不出什么液体。  
连带着心脏也用力过猛似的酸酸的，五脏六腑都酸酸的。  
身体像一个个被拆分开来的零件，每一部分都有了独立的意识。此刻正不约而同地感知到危机，向主人发出紧急的信号。

这具身体正被堂本光一完整地握在手中。  
在那一刻，剛才终于清晰地意识了到这一点。

6  
剛的脑海里开始自动播放一些画面。  
他几年前第一次遇见堂本光一的那些画面。

剛对光一的喜欢当然都是真的。却并不像他拜托山本监督向光一转述的那样单纯。  
他对堂本光一的喜欢，是一场持续了很多年，始终念念不忘的单相思。

那时候他正处于一段漫长的假期之中。  
十八岁作为作曲家出道，为歌手写歌，为偶像写歌，为影视作品写歌…大热的歌曲写出过一箩筐，却在二十代过半，第一次遭遇了创作瓶颈：仿佛写出再多的曲调，都没办法做到最基本的先打动自己。

比起领导更像是亲人的自家社长了解到情况后，轻描淡写地对他说，“你啊，其实是个幸运的家伙。这种烦恼很奢侈的。这样好了，从今天开始你放假了。不许再写了，去玩吧！”  
那时候的剛还不能完全理解社长这番话的含义。只是开始烦恼，突如其来的这段假期到底要如何安排。

剛先是一个人在家待着，发觉自己总忍不住想开电脑、摸乐器，想写歌。就强迫自己出门。结果车一开上高速，他就意识到这是去录音棚的路。又只好半路折返。再出门时不再开车，散步着去了离家最近的公园。

穿着T恤短裤的两个小朋友，正比着赛把秋千荡得快飞上天。  
剛看着小朋友无忧无虑的笑容，看着摆荡的秋千在空中划出漂亮的圆弧，顺着圆弧的轨迹抬头看向了天空。  
风很大，把云都吹散了。  
天空很美，不知不觉就看了太久。

再次低下头收回视线时，剛的脖子都有些酸。

剛活动着脖子，看见马路对面走来了一个戴着黑色渔夫帽，穿着黑色运动服黑球鞋的男人。  
男人肩膀上挎着一个很大的单肩包，鼓鼓囊囊的，看不出装着什么东西。  
快要走到公园门口的时候，男人肩上的背包突然自己动了起来。  
下一秒，一只小狗努力从包的侧缝里冒出了头。

剛看见男人停住脚步低下了头，靠近小狗的脑袋，任由它伸出舌头，欢快地舔了舔自己的鼻尖。  
男人的帽檐压得很低，长长的刘海遮住了大半张脸。剛看不清他的表情，但感觉他该是笑着的。笑得很开心，笑到眼睛都看不见。

这天回家后，二宫发来了消息问剛，明天愿不愿意去看他新节目第一期的录制。

二宫是剛第一首热门歌曲录制当时的录音助手。人机灵，反应也快。  
二宫一起工作很顺，剛之后也一直在和他合作。直到三年后，二宫转职去了电视台。  
二宫离职后，剛过了很久才再遇到合拍的录音助手。在那之前有一次，剛忍不住给他发了一条「二宫桑，以前和你一起录音真的好愉快T^T」这样的邮件，收到的回复是「那剛老师请我吃饭」。  
再之后，不知道为什么，就老是有些这样那样的理由，剛总得请他吃饭。

剛第二天提早去了电视台。  
外来访客需要内部人员提供出入证。时间没到，二宫还没出来接他。剛也不急，想着再等会儿。  
之前也因为别的工作来过，警备竟还能认出他。问好之后请他在入口附近等着。  
到得早是因为他出门早，出门早纯粹因为闲得慌。等着才顺理成章。

原本双手插兜站着的剛，在看见一个人朝入口这边走近后，猝不及防怔在了原地。  
为什么昨天看到的那个男人会出现在这里？

除了没有背装着小狗的那个单肩包，两手空空以外，男人全身上下都是和昨天一样的打扮。  
到底是什么人啊他？剛这时候已经顾不上看二宫来是没来了。这个男人到底是做什么的啊，剛满脑子都在想这个。

“堂本桑，您辛苦了。”  
男人从口袋里掏出了证件，向入口的警备出示。警备低头确认后很快向他问好。

“你也辛苦了。”  
男人也对警备点点头。  
“对了，昨天夜班换岗之前的那个新人，好像不认识我啊。”男人波澜不惊地说道，“最后是刷了脸才让我进去的。”  
说完，男人摘掉帽子，撩开脸上的头发，露出了整张脸，笑了笑。

“对不起，是我的疏忽。我之后一定叮嘱他！”  
警备员被抱怨了几句，却一点也不恼。

“好啦！你别偷笑了，从排练场直接过来才穿成这样。”  
男人朝内侧的电梯间走，回头补充了一句。

“没有没有…堂本桑排练辛苦了，我一定教育好后辈！”  
警备站定立正，向男人的背影敬了个礼。

“在看什么？”  
是二宫的声音。

“刚刚过去那个全身黑的男的，你知道是谁吗？”  
剛指了指男人离开的方向。其实刚刚看到男人的脸之后，他心里已经大概有数。

“没看见。不过，全身黑？你说堂本光一吗？”  
二宫把出入证递给剛，示意他戴好。简单和警备打了招呼，带着剛也朝电梯间走。

“堂本光一？帝剧那个光一？”  
剛显然是知道这个名字的。  
帝国剧场的座长光一，业内人员怎么会有不知道的道理。只是刚刚那个男人和“光一”这个名字给人的印象之间反差太巨大，近距离看到那张脸的冲击也太巨大，剛一时半会儿根本反应不过来。

“不然还能是哪个光一啊。”  
二宫好笑起来。  
“说起来你们还是同姓呢。但那位在剧院里好像也不怎么用全名，来我们地上波录节目才会把姓名写全。当然了，还是比不上你。你说说这栋楼里能有八个人叫得出你全名吗。”

“乱说，又不是一码事。”  
剛朝二宫后背拍了一巴掌。

不同于艺人，作词作曲并不是一定需要抛头露面的角色。用不用本名，要不要推出作词家作曲家“本人”来作为卖点，都是可以进行选择的议题。  
剛是不想用本名，不想站去台前的那一类。从出道时就是如此。  
甚至于，大多数作家会在意的“署名一致性”，他也没有什么讲究。  
歌写完、录完、做完，唱片公司要制作要发表了，他这边才决定好那一次发表的署名，大多都是他现取的符合当时心境的名字。这样的事情发生过很多次。

“和曲风一样，常换常新嘛。”  
被熟悉的人提问到这一点时，剛偶尔会这样回答。

乐坛总不乏新鲜和惊艳，剛也许不是最能把握潮流和风向的人，却一直是那个能打动听众的人。经常是这一首抒情歌正卖得惊艳四座，隔周的榜单第一名就成了其他乐队的funk专辑。  
当然，抒情歌是剛做的曲，乐队也是剛的乐队。当然，也不是所有听众都知道，前后都是出自同一个人。  
和团员一起做乐队出专辑时候的笔名，倒是几乎固定。大家的专辑，没有随着他性子喜好来的道理。  
虽然团员们都说不在意，但社长也说了，“你，和团员一起做的东西要好好地写上人家的名字。”明明社长自己也经常不记得别人名字。  
说是团员，其实大家早就是朋友。和合拍的朋友一起做音乐，做出了成果所以拿出去给大家听。对剛而言，这样的顺序才是正确的。

7  
从电视台回家以后，剛搜索了很多堂本光一的资料来看。和他之前了解的差不多，可惜官方资料看来看去就只有那些。

再后来，剛第一次去帝剧亲眼看了堂本光一的演出。  
那个男人穿着纯白的西装站在舞台中央闪闪发光。  
剛看着他，却忍不住回想，黑帽子黑鞋黑色运动服，和被小狗舔过的那个湿润的鼻尖。  
哦对了，资料上有写到，那是个她。

渐渐的，各种元素叠加在了一起，记忆的碎片也都归向同一个源头，像是音符拼凑成旋律，旋律编织成乐章…  
剛琢磨着为数不多的，存在于自己记忆中的那些属于堂本光一的片段，写下了休息以来的第一段完整的旋律。

“奢侈的烦恼”。  
剛终于意识到了。  
他的瓶颈并不源于灵感的枯竭，也绝不是审美的退步。  
恰恰相反，正是因为已经拥有了太多，他才会暂时地忘却了，最重要的不在于你拥有了多少，而在于你真正想要什么。  
重视自己的欲望，忠实于内心。即使那欲望肮脏，即使心脏在溃烂。  
但请问问自己，你想要什么？在渴望什么？

剛从没对别人坦白过，他不爱署名是因为他不爱走到台前，感受众人注视。  
诚然，人群里一定有许多饱含爱意的眼光在等待他。但剛同样清楚，有多少爱，就会有多少无端的恨意在另一面悄然滋生。  
他生性要强，性格却温和。他擅长感知，更擅长吸收。  
这些特质构成了他的骨骼，也促成了他的创作。  
他感谢自己易感的体质，也曾对已经拥有的一切感到知足。  
现如今，正是这种安于现状的心态，让他陷入了创作的瓶颈。

不要倦怠，不要满足。

8  
堂本光一是个坦荡直白的人。  
偶尔流露出的那些“暴言”，虽都不合时宜，但却惹人怜爱。这是粉丝板块饱含爱意的阶段性总结。  
言语直白，滴水不漏。这两个乍一看有些对立的描述，是主流媒体对他的常用评价。

礼貌并不等于一昧地附和恭维全盘接受，说出真实的想法也并不就意味着失礼。把握其中的平衡全靠个人功夫。  
喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。  
光一总能在巧妙的平衡之中，做到最大的真实。

剛很喜欢这样的光一。  
茶余饭后，在空闲的时间里搜寻光一的动态，已经成为了他的习惯。  
而当对光一的关注的持续时间，久到可以用“年”来计算时，比剛先沉不住气的是二宫。

「他昨天又来录节目了。帮你要电话吗。」  
「不要。」  
要来了电话也没有用处啊，随便去联系的话根本就成了骚扰。

「我以前的手下，有朋友在帝剧做统筹。叫他偷一份堂本光一的行程给你。」  
「二宫桑，不要知法犯法。」  
二宫和也！

「堂本光一其实有个交往了挺久的女朋友。」  
「……」  
其实之前听说过。

「一个月之前分手了。」  
「…………」  
现在知道了。

「不想对方刚分手就交往的话，先去表个白怎么样啊？」  
「…你在说什么？」  
什么交往不交往的…

「那先睡一觉呢？睡一觉总行吧」  
「嗯…我也在想。」  
这个倒反而，比较现实。嘛，大家都是成年人了……

「？」  
「我会和他见一面，试试看的。」

剛想象了一下二宫慌张的表情，心情变得很好。  
虽然知道他肯定是随口说来逗弄自己的，但剛却真的有过这样的想法。

在偶然得知了山本桑和光一的关系之后，更加坐立难安了起来。

剛和山本监督熟悉的契机是剛有一段时间沉迷于日本酒。  
先是剛为山本监督的新电影提供了主题曲。收到邀约，写歌，制作，投稿，比稿，决定。正式决定要用剛的曲子之后，先签过合同，再安排双方见面商讨。这样正常的商业流程。  
巧就巧在，剛这一方与监督初次见面接触的场合，被定在了米其林星级的一处隐秘酒家。风姿绰约的老板娘斟出收藏多年的好酒款待时，剛和山本监督几乎是在同一时间惊呼出了那家名不见经传却在品酒师口中久负盛名的酒造名号，一时间双方都颇为讶异。  
自那之后，山本监督就时常与剛相约着一同探寻一些隐秘的小店。分享陈年的美酒，抑或家常的闲话。心态年轻的监督与相对早熟的音乐人，就此结出了一段奇妙的缘分。

借由山本桑的关系，去接近光一。虽然剛的心里对山本监督怀有十分的抱歉，万分的羞愧…却也想不出其他更好的方法。  
对于光一的好奇、心动、喜欢，已经沉淀了太多年，多到快要溢出来。满满的，在心里积攒出了一片汪洋的湖泊。几乎快把他淹没。

9  
“在做什么？”

“……啊？”  
先前被自己搁在一边的手机响起，剛以为是二宫，想也没想就接通了。

“安全到家了吗。”  
听筒里传来堂本光一的声音，比他本人的更低一些。

“早就回来了。”  
剛这才意识到，自己在浴缸里坐了太久，皮肤都泡到发皱。

“那为什么不给我开门？”

“什，什么？”  
剛一下子从水里站了起来。

“你在浴室吗？不要着急，擦干穿好衣服再出来。”  
光一听到了水声。

“等一下。”  
剛挂掉电话，光脚走出浴室，迅速套上了浴袍。

剛快步走到门口打开监控，果然，门外站着堂本光一。  
剛深吸一口气，裹紧浴袍，打开了门。

“你…这是怎么回事？”  
门关上后，剛发现光一还穿着刚刚在酒店见面的那套衣服。

“让你擦干再出来，不用着急的啊。”  
堂本光一答非所问，盯着剛滴水的发梢皱眉。

“你怎么会知道我家地址？”  
剛不依不饶。

“二宫告诉我的。他给我打电话，全招了。他说要是你问起来，让我就这样回答。”  
光一一边回答，一边脱了鞋，推着剛的肩膀往屋子里走。  
“浴室在哪边？”

“全招了？全什么？招什么了？”

“从运动服的地方开始，全招了。”  
跟着迷茫的剛一路走到浴室，光一从柜子里拿出一条毛巾，三两下包住了他湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“我先去客厅等你，你把身体擦干穿好衣服出来说。”

等到剛终于走出浴室，他发现光一脱了外套坐在沙发上，什么也不做地，在等着他。

“要喝点什么吗？”  
剛的理智开始回炉。

“没关系，来坐吧。”  
堂本光一拍了拍身边的位置。

原本打算坐到另一边去的剛竟下意识地回过身来，乖乖地坐在了他身边。

“刚刚我答应你要交往，是认真的。”  
堂本光一直接点破了剛内心最担心的部分。

“就算二宫没给我打电话，我也是认真的。”  
“他其实没说什么。他说你这个人很好懂，习惯性把情绪藏着掖着。如果我有一点点感觉到了你喜欢我，那你肯定是非常非常非常喜欢我。”  
“哦，还有，他说你好几年前就认识我了，还看过我的舞台。”

“那…你是怎么想的？”  
剛这会儿也顾不上要跟二宫算账了，他只想知道光一的想法。

“怎么想？…我没怎么想。我希望他不要再把你家地址告诉别人了。”  
光一愣了一下。

“啊？”  
这下愣住的是剛。  
他想说，自己想问的不是这个。  
“我这样，不奇怪吗？”

“奇怪什么？”  
光一的表情是真的困惑。  
“等等，你不会是在担心…之前你说是我的粉丝？你是担心这个，是这个意思吗？”

自己是，这个意思吗？是吗？  
剛迟疑地点了点头。

“剛君，你仔细想一想，你是什么时候开始在意我的？不，这个你不用回答…非要你说出口也太羞耻了。二宫…他告诉过我了。”  
光一说话间眉眼竟带上了笑意。  
“剛君，你喜欢我什么？喜欢我唱歌跳舞演戏？还是像王子一样站在人群中央？”

都不是。  
剛心想。  
二宫知道的那个也不是正确答案。

“你心里也有答案了对吗。”  
光一感觉到剛一直紧绷的情绪终于开始放松，自己也松了一口气。  
“我刚刚第一次见到你，就觉得你很可爱。”  
“如果你不来…对我主动，我可能也会想要认识你，了解你。然后追求你。”

“还有一句话……”  
光一握住了剛并拢放在膝盖上的手。  
“嘛，倒也是没办的事…你喜欢我比我久一点，我从今晚才开始喜欢你。那，我之后努力？”

剛猛地抬头，看见了光一故作镇定的害羞表情。发现自己也红了脸。

光一满意地握紧了剛的手，把他拉进了怀里。  
所有的担心、迟疑，多余的猜测、迷忙，在这一瞬间全部消失。

“让我见见pan酱。”  
“好。”

也许在我遇见你时，你还没有遇见我。就像是我在前一个起点，你在下一个终点。  
但是没关系。没关系。

因为爱是一条小船，在这片盛满月光的湖泊上，船载着我，我漂向你。

end.  
阅读感谢

*光一妈妈和剛住得很近，光一是过去接公主的


End file.
